


Escaping the Internet

by Jsounds



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Adventure, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cute, Deliveroo, Dimension Travel, Face-Fucking, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fucking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Internet, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Protective Peter Parker, Riding, Selfcest, Sex, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Homecoming (Movie), Trapped, cum, green skin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: When Nick gets sucked into the Internet, he must rely on his newest friends to get him out...
Relationships: Beast Boy/Original Male Character(s), Dick Grayson/Original Male Character(s), Garfield Logan/Original Male Character(s), Garfield Logan/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Into the Web

The bus was slow as it drove through my rather bland town. I looked out the window, watching the buildings roll by on this rainy afternoon - it looked like there was a storm coming. I was heading to my friend's house - he had recently bought a Virtual Reality set and really wanted to show it off to me. The bus finally came to a halt at my stop and I soon stepped off. I was wearing an emerald coloured, soft jacket, a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I pulled the hood up as I made my way to my friends', carrying a rucksack with overnight supplies such as snacks and a toothbrush. I came to the relatively posh house and came to the red oak door before giving it a knock. I waited for a little bit in the rain, hearing thunder in the distance, before the door opened to reveal my friend, Mason. He was a tall Latino boy with black curly hair and a fairly decent build. He was wearing a black tank top and a pair of blue tracksuit bottoms - clearly relaxed.  
"Hey Nick." He smiled, letting me in. We both went to the same college together and were now working different jobs, so we didn't see each other as often as we'd like. "This thing is so cool, dude. You're not gonna believe it." He said as we came into his living room. He had it all set up with the TV on, showing some sort of virtual chat lobby.  
"How long have you had it now?" I asked, eagerly checking it out.  
"Couple days. Parents are on holiday so I've been able to use the big TV." Mason grinned.  
"Oh shit. You lucky dick." I chuckled.  
"I've got it set for this lobby thing. Loads of people come here just to chat and make friends which is cool. I even had this one girl start talking dirty to me... She was hot." Mason sighed.  
"How do you know?" I scoffed.  
"Well, her skin was hot. See, you can create your own skins for your avatar. Look..." Mason said before using a controller to show off his own. It was an incredibly muscular, macho shirtless looking dude - very hot honestly.  
"Wow, really?" I laughed.  
"Don't judge." Mason shrugged.  
"Good graphics, though." I said, looking at the muscular avatar before there was a sudden, loud thunder clap.  
"So you wanna go, then?" Mason asked, eagerly.  
"Yeah, sure thing." I chuckled.

So soon, I took my jacket off as he explained to me how it worked, then he put the headset on me. I was placed in this virtual world, where in front of me was a very generic looking man, with a menu of customisable options.  
"Go on, make your character." Mason told me.  
"Urr, sure, okay." I scoffed. I started with the head, giving the man longer hair and deciding to make it a bold red. I decided to make him look fairly normal, otherwise, giving him a young face with blue eyes. I could even give him a nice ass, which was something I had to do. He looked pretty cute, honestly. I decided to give him a slender but muscular body. I gave him a green jacket similar to mine and then a white v-neck underneath. Then I also gave him a pair of simple jeans and brown shoes.  
"How boring." Mason commented.  
"Can I not just get into it?" I chuckled before suddenly... There was another loud thunder clap. I felt a hot, static sensation suddenly run from my head to my toes before I felt like my whole body went numb. The vision I had in the headset disappeared as I cried out in panic.  
"NICK?!!" I heard Mason cry out before there was a sudden darkness. 

BANG! I felt myself being thrown onto the ground, harshly with no headset on. I regained feeling of my body, feeling somewhat 'normal' again.  
"Argh..." I groaned, rubbing my head. My eyes slowly opened before I realised I was laying on a very sleek black floor.  
"What do you think he is? Like an NPC?" I heard a scruffy, male voice say.  
"Is he waking up?" Another female voice said. I rolled onto my back and looked up to see... A man whose skin was red and was built like a truck with horns protruding from his head. His eyes were glowing purple and he had a long black hair. He was wearing a black tank top under a forest green unbuttoned shirt, then a pair of black pants. Then the woman looked like a fucking ninja!  
"What the fuck?!" I blurted out, crawling away in horror at the beastly man.  
"Woah, I didn't realise NPC's swore in this game!" The red man laughed. It was then I noticed there was... Text hovering over their heads. 'Demon_Horns74' and 'Bexx_Hearts'.  
"Whaat?!" I muttered before looking around to see there were more weird looking people around, walking around and talking to each other. There weren't any walls, just darkness surrounding the large space. Doorways were glowing bright white and were dotted around the perimeter of the lit up floor. There didn't even seem to be a sky or a roof - above me was just more darkness. I saw goblins, huge blue skinned ogres, nearly naked cat women and then some regular humans, wearing casual clothes or suits of armour.  
"Where am I?" I asked the ninja and the demon, struggling to my feet.  
"Wow, he moves so realistically." Bexx commented.  
"Do we answer him?" Demon asked.  
"YES!" I snapped.  
"You're in the lobby, dumbass. Why'd they programme this, so weird." Bexx scoffed. "Come on, I wanna play Firing Squad." She said before she and the demon hurried off, laughing.  
"Nick?" A voice said. I turned around to see the avatar that Mason had on his TV earlier. He towered over me, with the text 'MasonnPlayz' hovering above his head. He looked terrified.  
"M-Mason?! What's going on?" I asked him, feeling sick to my stomach in confusion and fear.  
"I don't know! I think lightning struck the house and... I dunno, you suddenly lit up like a fucking Christmas tree before disappearing from my living room!" Mason's avatar explained.  
"Am I... Am I in the game?" I realised, looking down to see I was wearing the clothes I had given my avatar. I WAS my avatar!  
"How is that possible?" Mason whispered.  
"I don't fucking know but do you have a better explanation?!" I snapped.  
"No? How do we get you out?" Mason asked, scared.  
"Doesn't matter your need to take the headset off. What if you get stuck here, too?" I pointed out.  
"But... What about you?" Mason asked.  
"I don't know, Mason. I'm gonna have to figure something out." I muttered.  
"What do I tell your family?" Mason realised, putting a hand on his forehead.  
"I don't know... Don't say anything yet." I sighed.  
"Hey baby..." A green skinned lady with purple hair said behind Mason, with 4 boobs, wearing a very revealing leather outfit. "Whatcha doin' hanging out with this NPC when you could be hanging out with me..." She smirked.  
"Next person who calls me an NPC loses a fucking pixel!" I growled.  
"What the fuck?!" The woman said before storming off.  
"Jeez, maybe your situation isn't that bad." Mason scoffed.  
"Shut up and log off. Only get on here when the storm has ended." I told him.  
"You really gonna be okay?" Mason asked.  
"I don't know yet." I sighed.  
"Okay... Meet here tomorrow?" He suggested.  
"Sure." I sighed. We said goodbye before I saw his avatar snap out of existence.  
"Damn, he's a hot asset." A fucking fairy said, flying past me. I looked up to see I didn't have a name, which is probably why they thought I wasn't a real person. I scanned the different doorways which had different texts above them such as 'Highway Racer' or 'Polka Dot Puzzles'. I finally found a doorway saying 'Quit Lobby'.  
"Oh thank God." I said, getting up and rushing towards it. I moved past a pirate and a lizard-man before covering my eyes from the blinding white light as I stepped inside.

I stumbled into the doorway and stepped into what looked like an incredibly futuristic city. I was on a high platform and saw buildings towering over me with giant logos on them. I came to the edge of the platform which had a railing around it but when I looked down, it looked like a bottomless, blue pit. The sky was like a neon cyan and instead of cars, there were pods flying around through the non existent roads above the drop. I felt like I was gonna be sick but I just couldn't be. I looked back to see the building I had come from which just said 'VR LOBBIES'. There were people walking around, most seemed normal but there were still a couple of crazy looking things. There was a really weird looking elf thing and then a large man with only one eye walking past. However they didn't have names above their heads. Meanwhile I was still looking like the guy with red hair and had a skinny, muscular body (which was kinda nice).  
"Where am I?" I whispered.  
"The internet." A voice said. I turned around to see a handsome man with short blonde hair, wearing a bright yellow button down shirt and bright blue pants too. On his eyes he wore circular glasses, though one half of it's frame was red and the other was green. Then, he also wore a red bow tie with blue polka dots on it.  
"Who are you?" I frowned.  
"Google." He answered with a smile.  
"Fuck off." I said, feeling freaked out.  
"It's true. You shouldn't be here and I have no answers of how you got here..." Google said, looking me up and down.  
"Lightning." I shrugged.  
"You're impossible." Google muttered before prodding me.  
"Oi, get off! How do I get out?" I questioned.  
"There's no answers. This has never happened before." Google admitted.  
"How... How are you even a thing? You're not sentient! You're just coding! You're just... A search engine!" I said, angry and upset.  
"There's more to the Internet than coding." Google said, simply.  
"Who are all these people?" I asked, looking at the different people who were walking around, contently.  
"Characters, people in advertisements, profile pictures, fanart, YouTube commenters... Every personality that's ever come into contact with the Internet, real or fake." Google answered.  
"That's ridiculous." I said, feeling like everything I had known was a lie.  
"More ridiculous than when you Googled 'Venom porn'?" Google smirked.  
"You know my search histories! That was in the incognito tab!" I argued.  
"I'm Google." He scoffed.  
"So these people are... From the Internet itself? Not avatars?" I asked.  
"They're not avatars. You'll only see those when you go into games." Google told me.  
"What do I do?" I asked.  
"I don't know. Your best bet is to explore, see if you can find any exits. I'd find somewhere to stay for the night, though." Google suggested.  
"Night? This place has night?" I frowned.  
"No, but... You'll still get tired. We enjoy sleeping, but you'll actually need it. Same with food... Although, I doubt you can die... You'll just feel the sensations." Google informed me.  
"Great..." I sighed. "Any suggestions?"  
"Millions. Every building represents a different element of the internet. For example, there's a Netflix building, a Twitter building, a Spotify building- even a Porn building which I'm sure you'll love." Google winked.  
"And I have access to them all?" I asked.  
"Of course. They'll be happy to see you, I'm sure." Google chuckled before suddenly, he disappeared with a loud pop. And then I was left alone as different people were walking past.  
"Oh shit..." I muttered, looking around. 

I began walking around, eyes scanning the different buildings. There was an Amazon building, a Facebook tower and even an advertising block. I didn't know where to start and I was really scared of getting lost. Soon, though, I saw someone I recognised. Walking wearing a grey jumper over a chequered shirt and a pair of brown pants was... Tom Holland!  
"Holy shit..." I gasped as he began walking past me, catching his attention.  
"Urrr... Hey?" He frowned.  
"Sorry, I'm a... I'm a big fucking fan... I can't believe you're Tom Holland." I beamed.  
"Tom? No, haha, I'm not Tom, I'm Peter. Peter Parker." He informed me.  
"Oh... Oh, shit!" I exclaimed. "You're fucking Spiderman!" I beamed.  
"Yep. Can I help you or..?" He chuckled.  
"I'm in a lot of trouble." I told him.  
"What's wrong?" He frowned.  
"I'm trapped here." I said.  
"Oh, no, you're not trapped. This is just all there is. You belong here." Peter smiled.  
"No, I don't. I came from outside of here. From... The real world." I told him.  
"Whoa, what?" Peter said, shocked.  
"I got sucked into here and I don't know how to get out." I said, scared.  
"Okay... Okay, come with me, I'll take you to my place." Peter said, before taking my hand and leading me away. 

He took me to what appeared to be an apartment building, taking me inside. We went to an elevator and we began going up.  
"Why are there lifts in the Internet?" I muttered under my breath.  
"So how did you get here?" Peter asked me as we went up a couple of floors.  
"I don't know. One minute I was trying out my mate's VR set, the next I was dumped into here." I said before the doors opened. However, they seemed to open to his actual apartment... Except it looked like an entire house. "What the fuck?" I muttered, seeing stairs and multiple large rooms.  
"Every floor is actually a house. It's the internet, reality works differently here." Peter explained as we stood in the hall of his house. It was very modern looking with a couple Iron Man posters on the walls along with a mirror. I saw myself for the first time - my new face.  
"Shit that's weird." I whispered.  
"I think you're cute." Peter shrugged, going into the living room.  
"No, I didn't have this face outside of- Wait, you think I'm cute?!" I blurted out, following him inside. There was a large, dark blue sofa that faced a large TV, a glass coffee table and a glass door that seemed to lead to an entire fucking garden which had a pool. Behind the sitting area, was a wooden dinner table with a couple of different coloured leather chairs. The walls were painted a dark red and the floor was a soft, charcoal grey carpet.  
"So... How long have you been here?" Peter asked me, sitting down on the sofa, as I soon sat beside him.  
"I dunno... Maybe an hour." I said, taking my jacket off. "Hard to know the time, here."  
"Just do this." Peter said before lifting his wrist up, as though checking the time. I did as he instructed and a digital clock projected off my wrist saying 5:42pm.  
"This place is so weird..." I groaned, putting my wrist away.  
"Hey, don't worry. I'll look after you." Peter assured me. "I'll ask around, find out if anyone knows anything. Until we learn something, you can stay here."  
"Wow... You're as kind as you are in the movie." I blushed.  
"Thank you. You seem nice, too. And I promise this... 'World' isn't as scary as you think." Peter smiled.  
"I'm sure it isn't but... I have a life out there, y'know? I mean... Okay, it's not great but..."  
"Don't worry. I'll try my best to find a way out for you." Peter said, before giving me a hug.  
"Urgh... I have such a crush on you, though." I sighed, dreamily.  
"Really?" He asked, surprised.  
"Yeah... You're really cute." I admitted as he leaned back.  
"Well, like I said, I think you're cute, too. Love that red hair." Peter smiled.  
"So is... Is Peter Parker gay?" I asked, curious.  
"Peter Parker doesn't have a label. None of us do. We all just... Fuck anyone we want." Peter shrugged.  
"Wow... That's pretty cool." I half laughed.  
"Yeah... It's a lotta fun." Peter chuckled as we looked into each other's eyes.  
"Does that mean you can kiss me?" I said, quietly. He gave a small chuckle before reaching up to cup my face, before leaning in and connecting our lips. It was really sweet and tender. My heart felt like it exploded as I experienced something I had always dreamed of! Suddenly, we heard the elevator doors open and footsteps approaching.  
"Okay, what you're about to see could be a bit of a mindfuck." Peter warned me before... Two more Peter Parker's walked into the room. One version was wearing a navy jacket over a white shirt with some kind of pizza-diagram design on the front and a pair of jeans. He also looked a bit younger, as well. Then the other one looked more buff than the other two, wearing a blue chequered shirt over a white top and brown pants.  
"What the-?" I muttered under my breath, eyes darting from Peter to Peter to Peter.  
"Hey, who's this?" The younger version asked.  
"This is Nick... He's in a situation. Nick... Meet Peter Parker: Civil War and Peter Parker: Far From Home. I'm Peter Parker: Homecoming." He told me.  
"Wait... There's a version of you for every movie?" I said, in shock.  
"Yep." Homecoming nodded.  
"How does he not know that?" Far From Home frowned.  
"Guys, he's not from here. He's... He's from the outside world." Homecoming revealed.  
"How's that possible?" Civil War asked, taking his jacket off.  
"We don't know. I'll explain in a bit - where's 3?" Peter asked.  
"He's on his way." Far From Home answered.  
"3?" I asked.  
"Infinity War slash End Game." Homecoming said. "Peter Parker: Civil War is 1, I'm 2, Infinity War/End Game is 3 and Peter Parker: Far From Home is 4."  
"Weird." I whispered.  
"You'll get used to it." Peter Parker: CW smiled, sitting down next to me as well. "I'm sure we can make you feel welcome." He winked.  
"You guys got any ideas of how to get him out?" Peter: HC asked.  
"No idea." Peter: FFH shrugged, sitting down on the other side of Peter: HC.  
"Does he know we think he's cute, yet?" Peter: CW asked.  
"Already kissed." Peter: HC smirked.  
"Oh, well then come here." Peter: CW said before pulling me into a kiss as well. This one was more passionate as he danced his lips against mine with excitement.  
"Not everyday you get to kiss an outsider." Peter FFH chuckled.  
"You wanna go?" Peter CW asked, breaking off me.  
"Sure, c'mere, baby." Peter FFH said, then leaning over, across Peter HC to cup my face and kiss me. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was kissing three different Peters of three different ages. Tom Holland aged throughout the movies so of course he had slight differences between the alternate versions. Peter FFH was very sweet and passionate before he broke off me as well.  
"This is crazy..." I half laughed, sitting back.  
"We can get crazier." Peter CW whispered, placing a hand on my thigh. Then, the lift doors opened again and Peter Parker 3 came inside. He was wearing a grey hoodie with a blue top underneath with a lettuce-based pun, then a pair of dark blue jeans. He had a lot more fluffier, bigger hair than the others.  
"Oooo, who's the cutie?" He immediately asked, taking the jacket off. Peter HC explained the situation, yet again, all the while Peter CW was running a hand up and down my thigh.  
"Fuck... That sounds... Really serious." He said, coming over and sitting down on the coffee table in front of us. "Did you meet Google?"  
"Yeah, he wasn't exactly any help." I sighed. "He basically said I was fucked."  
"I don't believe that." Peter IW said. "If there's a way in, there's a way out." He reasoned.  
"I can't believe I have four Spiderman's helping me." I half laughed, feeling like the luckiest yet unluckiest man ever.  
"Thats right, baby. We're here for you." Peter HC said before leaning in and kissing me again.  
"Oh shit, you guys have made out already?" Peter IW whined as Peter CW placed a hand on my crotch.  
"I have a feeling we're gonna be doing more than that." Peter CW smirked, squeezing the hardon forming in my pants. I felt bigger in this world - which was a nice surprise. Maybe 9 inches? Peter FFH began kissing at Peter HC's neck whilst Peter IW just watched, rubbing his own crotch.  
"Shit, you guys are hot." He muttered as Peter HC's tongue slipped into my mouth. Meanwhile, Peter CW moved off the sofa and went down to his knees between my legs, starting to undo my pants. Was I about to have an orgy with 4 people who were basically the exact same. Peter IW went to sit down where CW had been, pulling his t-shirt over his head. I broke off of HC to look over at IW. His beautifully sculpted body was on complete display as CW pulled my pants down my legs, letting my cock free.  
"Fuck, that looks tasty." CW smirked before taking his shirt off as well. He was a bit skinnier than IW but still gorgeous. He took the base of my cock into his hand before swallowing it.  
"Holy fuck..." I gasped, feeling the warm, wet mouth encase my cock.  
"He's good, ain't he?" Peter IW smirked, taking my shirt and pulling it over my head. Peter FFH, meanwhile, was taking off HC's jumper off before their lips passionately kissed. It was so bizarrely hot watching two identical men making out, especially as FFH was unbuttoning HC's shirt.  
"So hot..." IW was whispering before taking one of my nipples into his mouth. I had never been so hard as I watched Peter 1 bobbing his head up and down my cock, Peter 3 sucking on my nipple and then Peter 2 and 4 stripping each other's shirts off. HC was skinny and buff - definitely the most defined whilst FFH was a bit more bulkier. I was able to differentiate themselves from each other, through the minor distinctions. Perhaps this internet life wouldn't be so bad.  
"Should we take him to the bedroom?" IW whispered, between flicking his tongue across my erect nub.  
"Oh fuck yeah." CW smirked around my cock. 

The multiple Peters soon began bringing me up some stairs, letting me get a nice view of HC's round ass on the way up. The bedroom was really cool. There was a huge bed, big enough for all the Peter's and maybe even a couple more. It had red bedsheets and a blue duvet. Above it there was a large Avengers poster which looked really badass. The walls were painted a pastel blue and the floor was a really soft, brown carpet.  
"I think it's time we stopped letting our guest feel underdressed." FFH smirked, pushing me so I was sat back onto the end of the bed.  
"You want us naked, baby?" CW asked, flirtatiously.  
"Fuck yes." I nodded, stroking my wet cock. I watched as all four Peters began unbuttoning their pants. From baby CW on the left, standing next to fluffy haired IW, who was next to bulky FFH and twinky HC on the right. The pants fell to their ankles and were kicked away, leaving them all in tight boxer briefs that were showing off impressive tents. CW had baby blue ones, IW had dark red, FFH had a black pair then HC had a pair of yellow ones.  
"Fuck, you're all so hot..." I groaned.  
"Let's show him what we got." IW smirked. CW and HC turned around before all four of them pulled down their briefs. CW and HC made sure to bend over, showing me their beautiful, round asses and pink tight holes. Meanwhile IW and FFH's 7 and a half inch cocks sprung out, eagerly waiting for attention.  
"Oh my fucking God..." I breathed, not sure where to stare.  
"Y'know, I'm starting to think he likes us." FFH chuckled.  
"I need you... I need you all, now." I said, in awe as HC and CW turned back around.  
"We need you, too." HC said before suddenly picking me up and throwing me back further onto the bed. I had completely forgotten that they were obviously Spiderman - meaning they were super strong.  
"Woah..." I muttered before watching all four Peters began crawling towards me. Soon, IW and FFH both leaned into kiss me, while HC and CW both began working their mouths on my cock. I moaned into IW and FFH's lips as I felt HC's mouth start deepthroating me while CW had started kissing and sucking on my balls.  
"H-Holy shit..." I gasped as FFH and IW began kissing at my neck.  
"That's it, baby... Don't be afraid to cum... You'll have a better stamina here." FFH whispered into my ear before pushing his tongue into it.  
"Good because I'm really close..." I breathed as CW and HC both took turns on the tip and base of my shaft.  
"Cum on our faces." CW muttered.  
"Oh fuck yeah, go for it..." HC nodded.  
"Do it, Nick... Cover their faces." IW whispered into my ear as well before sucking on my ear lobe. CW and HC began stroking my cock with a hand each with their faces in front of it.  
"Argh fuck!" I moaned out before my cock began pumping cum all over their faces. But... It was BLUE. It was like a bright cyan colour as it splatted onto the Peters. I shot a lot more than I usually do, too, perhaps that was another gift from the Internet world. I watched as cum splattered all over Peter 1 and Peter 2.  
"Shit that's hot..." IW muttered as I finished, breathing heavily.  
"What the fuck is that? Why is my cum blue?" I said, looking down at the turquoise, thick cum, dripping down their perfect faces.  
"Cum's just blue here, nobody knows why." FFH told me.  
"Of course it is..." I said, already catching my breath as I watched CW and HC begin licking the cum off each other's faces. It was a beautiful sight to see.  
"Enjoy that, baby?" IW asked, giving my shoulder a kiss.  
"It was amazing..." I half laughed before CW and HC began kissing their way up my body.  
"You taste so good..." HC whispered before they both leaned in to kiss me. I could taste my own cum on their lips - at least it still tasted the same. Soon, IW and FFH managed to squeeze their lips in as well as all five of us made out - one of the best moments of my life. I kept running my hands up and down each of their bodies, trying to keep track of all the different minor characteristics. I soon reached down and took HC and FFH's cocks into my hand and began stroking them as all five of our tongues played together.  
"I-I want him to fuck me..." CW whispered, taking my cock back in his hand and stroking it. "Will you fuck me, baby?" He said, pouting.  
"Absolutely..." I nodded. "But I need to be fucked as well."  
"Don't worry, we'll handle that." FFH smirked before he, HC and IW got on their knees whilst CW began kissing his way back down my body. I soon had all three of their identical cocks pointed right at my face as I sat up a bit.  
"I don't even know where to start..." I muttered.  
"Lemme make that decision for you, then..." HC smirked between the two other Peters, before pushing his cock through my lips. As I took the other two cocks in my hands and began stroking them off, CW pushed my legs towards my chest.  
"Mmmm I got 'em." HC groaned in pleasure, catching my ankles as he felt my head start bobbing up and down his cock. I had slept around back in the outside world, so I had an okay gag reflex - meaning I was able to almost deepthroat HC. Meanwhile I soon felt CW's tongue start inserting itself inside me, making me moan around HC's cock.  
"My turn..." FFH said before gripping my red hair and making me take his cock into my mouth instead. "Awh yeaaaah, that feels niiice..." He moaned, gently thrusting into my mouth. Meanwhile Peter 1 was eating me out, burying his face into my brand new ass, making sure his tongue cleaned me out.  
"Me next..." IW said and so I happily came off of FFH's shaft and swallowed the third cock. "Oh fuck yeaaah..." He purred as FFH and HC began making out above me as I moved my head up and down IW's cock.  
"You wanna fuck him together, 4?" IW asked as I went to go and take HC's cock back into my mouth.  
"Oh fuck..." HC groaned, breaking off of FFH's lips.  
"Sounds hot to me." FFH nodded. "Ever have two cocks inside you at once, Nick?" He asked me and I shook my head.  
"You'll love it." HC told me with a smirk.  
"It's the best." CW added, still devouring my ass. 

After a while of me taking turns on the Peters cocks, CW pulled his face out of my ass.  
"Can we get on with this, then?" He asked, eagerly.  
"Yeah, ready to get fucked, Nick?" IW smirked.  
"Oh fuck yeah." I nodded.  
"Then ride me." He said, laying back onto the bed with his cock standing at attention.  
"Yeah, then I'll ride you." CW nodded. So, I soon squatted over IW's cock, facing HC, FFH and CW who were watching and jerking off at the sight, by IW's feet.  
"Ready for this?" IW asked, making sure his cock was aimed correctly.  
"I always dreamt of having sex with you, but I didn't quite picture it like this." I half laughed. "This is way better, though." I said before lowering my ass onto Peter 3's cock. He placed his hands on my hips as I felt his cock push inside me. "Mmmmmm..." I groaned, feeling it enter my new ass for the first time as I went lower and lower.  
"You like that?" IW whispered as I went down to the base of his cock.  
"Fuck yeaaah... You're big..." I moaned.  
"Mmm, shit that's hot." FFH smirked before pushing me backwards, forcing me to lay back on top of IW, with him still inside me.  
"Awh..." I whimpered, feeling the cock move inside me.  
"Room for one more?" FFH asked, lifting my feet onto his shoulders.  
"Just about..." IW said, his arms wrapping around my chest.  
"Ready for a second, baby?" FFH asked me.  
"A-As ready as I'll ever be..." I stammered. HC and CW were stroking off to the sight of us as I watched the hunkier Peter begin squeezing his cock into my hole as well.  
"Argh fuck..." I gasped, feeling a burning sensation... However it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be as he went deeper and deeper into me.  
"Is that nice, baby?" IW whispered, kissing my head as I felt my ass be filled to the brim.  
"Y-Yeah... A lot less painful than I'd expect..." I admitted.  
"That's 'cos you're in the Internet, baby." FFH smirked before thrusting the rest of his cock inside me, hard.  
"Urgh fuck!" I gasped at the sudden pain and pleasure running through my body.  
"Fuck, that's so tight..." FFH moaned, beginning to move his hips back and forth, fucking me and grinding his cock against the other Peter's.  
"Shit, that feels so gooooood..." I moaned, feeling the intense pleasure.  
"Mmm, my turn to join in." The Civil War Peter smirked before soon straddling my waist. His ass hovered above my cock which FFH held, aiming it upwards.  
"Go for it, 1." 4 told him. SLAM! CW dropped his ass straight down my dick, letting his ass swallow the whole thing at once. "Oh fuck!" I moaned out, feeling the tight ass wrap around my entire cock.  
"Oh yeaaaah..." CW blurted out, leaning his hands on my chest. "Fuck, that feels so good inside me." He groaned as FFH was still thrusting into me.  
"Holy fuck..." I muttered, feeling the overwhelming pleasure as I felt the two cocks fucking my ass while feeling the tightest, warmest ass I had ever experienced going up and down my cock.  
"Mmmm yeah, you like that?" CW grunted, bouncing his hips like an expert.  
"I think he loves it." FFH smirked, kissing ot CW's neck as he continued fucking me hard.  
"1, I'm gonna need you to suck my dick." HC said, standing up on the bed and putting two feet on either side of me. I looked up at his incredible, round ass in front of Peter: Civil War's face.  
"Mmmm, give it to me." CW said before taking the cock into his mouth. I could see Peter naked, both from behind and from the front at the same time, which was a stunning sight to see.  
"Oh fucking hell... This is too hot..." I whimpered as IW's strong arms were still wrapped around me, thrusting up into me as well.  
"Mmmm, you're taking it like a fucking champ, baby." FFH said as his balls were slapping against my skin, whilst we also listened to the sounds of CW sucking off HC.  
"I can't believe how fucking tight he is..." IW grunted, kissing my ear and shoulder.  
"I know, he feels so fucking good..." FFH moaned. I decided to take CW's cock into my hand and began stroking it off, watching him slowly leak the light blue precum. We were all shining in sweat, myself more than them as I was feeling the two cocks hitting my prostate. I couldn't stop staring at the ass above me, whilst fucking an almost identical version. It was just so round and beautiful.  
"C-Can I eat you out?" I stammered to Peter: Homecoming.  
"Oh fuck yeah, baby." He smirked taking his cock out of CW's mouth. I reached up and practically dragged the ass down into my face, until he was smothering me. I immediately began hungrily eating out the infamous round ass, holding it down by the hips. "Argh fuck! Shit that's good..." HC moaned, stroking his cock.  
"Yeah, eat him out! Fuck, that's so hot!" CW moaned, still riding me like a pornstar. I slurped and sucked at HC's ass, eating him out like an animal.  
"Fucking hell, I'm gonna cum..." FFH grunted.  
"Mmm, me too..." CW moaned, ass slapping down on me.  
"Do it! I need it!" I moaned into HC's ass.  
"Yeah, I wanna fuck his ass full of your cum..." IW said beneath me.  
"Argh fuck! Mmmm oh fuckkkk!" CW suddenly moaned loudly, spraying bright blue cum all over my body. I didn't see it, as I was still licking out HC's ass, but I felt it.  
"Oh fuck, that's hot! Oh shit! Oh fuck I'm cumming!" FFH Spidey moaned out before I felt a heavy load suddenly shoot straight into me. It felt so warm and hot, especially as it was coating the other cock that was also inside me. 

CW soon dismounted from my cock and FFH soon pulled his own shaft out of me. They both collapsed on opposite sides of the bed, breathing heavily. I was amazed I hadn't cummed again already, honestly - but I was achingly hard.  
"I wanna fuck you." I said to HC.  
"Good because I needed that cock in me." He chuckled, getting off my face, letting me see the blue cum that was all over me.  
"I'm not done with you, by the way." IW reminded me.  
"You'd better not be." I half laughed. However, he pulled out of me before suddenly rolling us over, so he was laying on top of me this time, on my back. I was sure the blue cum on my body was gonna stain the bed sheets below but one of us gave a shit.  
"I'm gonna be in control now, baby." He whispered into my ear before lifting me up onto all fours by the hips with ease, kneeling behind me.  
"If you want that ass bred, get in position." IW instructed HC whilst making me lean up and back into him. Our lips began kissing passionately while my ass dribbled in cum.  
"Fuck that's hot." HC said, getting on all fours in front of me, pressing his glorious, round ass against my cock.  
"Put it in him... Don't even hold back, just slam it in there." IW instructed me in a low voice into my ear.  
"Oh fuck yes... Give it to me..." HC pleaded as I placed my hands on his hips. I didn't need any further convincing. I shoved every inch of my cock straight into his pink, hairless hole.  
"OH FUCK!" He cried out, digging his nails into the bed sheets.  
"Jesus Christ, that's tight..." I gasped, looking down at the two globes of asscheeks.  
"Now it's your turn to return the favour." IW whispered into my ear before suddenly pushing me so I went bent over a bit more, then forcing his entire cock inside of me in a similar fashion. There was a loud squelch from my cum filled ass.  
"AH FUCK!" I moaned loudly, feeling the intense pleasure and pain at once.  
"Jesus, you guys are hot." CW half laughed as he and FFH watched us.  
"Move that ass for me, baby..." IW told me as he already began thrusting into me.  
"Oh fuckkk..." I groaned, leaning back up a bit as I began moving my hips back and forth as well. IW kept running his hands up and down my body, rubbing CW's blue cum into my skin.  
"That's it, Nick! Oh fuck yeah, that feels so good!" HC moaned, as I pushed my ass back into IW's hips and feeling his cock fill me up, then thrusting forwards and feeling HC's tight ass swallowing my shaft.  
"Shit, this is amazing!" I moaned, going back and forth. I watched as CW leaned in and began kissing HC, watching them passionately make out as I continued thrusting my hips back and forth.  
"Mmmm... Hey, 4, why don't you make out with Nick, too?" IW suggested, hands gripping my shoulders.  
"Mmmm, would love to." FFH smirked. He stood up and we watched as he sat down on HC's lower back, straddling it in front of me. "That's it baby, you're doing a great job." FFH said, watching my cock going in and out of HC's curvy ass. However, I didn't let him stare for long before crashing my lips against his. He smirked into my mouth as I sloppily kissed him, wrapping my arms around his waist as I continued moving my hips back and forth. Meanwhile, CW got underneath HC, making it easier for them to make out.  
"Fuck yeah, that's so hot!" IW grunted, kissing my shoulder as he continued plowing into me. I ran my hands all over FFH's body, groping his pecs and pinching his sensitive nipples. I broke off and decided to take them into my mouth, encasing his pink, erect nipple into my mouth.  
"Ohhh fuck yeaaah, baby. Mmmmm yeaaaah..." FFH purred as we listened to HC continue to moan into CW's mouth as my hips tried to keep their rhythm. However, I could feel my climax coming closer and closer.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" I whimpered, burying my face into FFH's chest.  
"Me too!" IW grunted.  
"And me!" HC said between kisses. FFH lifted my head so he could look me in the eye as my forehead dropped in sweat.  
"Cum for me... I wanna see your face as you empty your balls into his ass..." He whispered. After that, I was done for. I gripped HC's hips and pulled them as I thrusted, going as deep as I could inside his ass as I moaned out.  
"AWGH FUCK! Holy fuck! Mmmmmm, shit, so hot!" I blurted out, watching FFH bite his bottom lip as he watched my face show pure ecstasy.  
"Oh fuck... OH FUCK!" IW wasn't far behind. I felt my ass be completely flooded, yet again as he filled me with his seed. "Oh yeaaaah, take it baby..." He groaned.  
"Shit, I'm gonna cum!" HC blurted out as I tried to keep thrusting back and forth. I noticed CW was now also jerking HC off.  
"Urgh fuck! Oh yeaaaah! Shit that's so good!" HC moaned, ass tightening around my cock as he shot his load onto the youngest looking Peter Parker, coating his abs in blue cum. 

Our sweaty bodies all collapsed onto the bed. We all sprawled out, panting heavily. I ended up in the middle of the bed, laying on top of FFH with HC and CW on my left and IW on my right. FFH had his arms wrapped around me as I tried to catch my breath.  
"Best sex I've ever had..." I said, finally, making the others chuckle.  
"Glad you enjoyed it." IW said, giving my ass a gentle smack.  
"Sure you wanna leave?" CW asked.  
"I have to... I've got friends out there. Friends, a future, a home..." I reasoned.  
"We have to get him home, 1." HC sighed. We all soon stood up and collected our clothes, having to go back into the living room. When we were dressed again, the Peters began talking.  
"Okay... 1 and 2, if you come with me - we'll ask around the building and see if anybody has any ideas." IW suggested. "And 4, look after our pretty guest." He told him.  
"I think I can do that." IW smirked, putting an arm around me. We said goodbye and watched as the three Peters stepped into the elevator. "So... Want another fuck?" Peter 4 asked as we walked back into the living room. I looked at him, still feeling sweaty. "I'm kidding." He chuckled, kissing my cheek.  
"I'm actually... Pretty hungry." I admitted.  
"Hungry? Oh, right... Umm... Okay, lemme get you something." Peter half laughed before looking down at his wrist. The watch projected the time before he used a finger to swipe at it. Suddenly, there was a menu that showed up instead.  
"Whoa... What is that?" I asked.  
"Umm... I guess it's like your phones or smart watches." Peter said before opening up a Deliveroo app. "Whatcha want?"  
"Umm... I dunno, a pizza?" I shrugged.  
"Cool, it'll be on it's way soon." Peter smiled, before tapping a pizza icon.  
"I can't believe there's delivery pizza in the fucking Internet." I half laughed, sitting down on the sofa.  
"Believe it, babe." Peter scoffed, sitting next to me.  
"I just... I wouldn't even think this could be possible. An entire city living and thriving within the internet? It's insane." I said, thinking about it.  
"Ahaha, you'll get used to it, unless we get you outta here beforehand." Peter smiled. "So... What's being hungry like?"  
"You don't get hungry? At all?" I asked.  
"Nope. Sometimes we fancy eating something but that's it." Peter answered. "That's the only reason this place has food - for us to experience and taste. Not to survive."  
"Oh... Well it kinda sucks. Your stomach rumbles and... It's just hard to ignore." I explained.  
"Huh..."  
"Do you not need sleep as well, then?" I asked.  
"We need less sleep, but we still need time to reset and reboot otherwise we'll overheat." Peter answered.  
"Interesting." I said, fascinated by this whole situation. "So how big is the city?" I asked.  
"Pretty huge." He chuckled. "I mean... Each building floor is like its own reality and world. You should see the Marvel building." Peter smiled.  
"Wow... Can... Can I go there, someday?" I asked, curiously.  
"Of course. You'll love it." He grinned.  
"So... What were you doing before you came here, today?" I asked, intrigued.  
"Oh, I was doing Far From Home." He answered.  
"What do you mean?" I frowned.  
"I was redoing it." Peter smiled.  
"Redoing it? Why?" I asked.  
"If we don't keep reliving a film, it'll die. It'll disappear off the internet." Peter revealed.  
"Wow... How often do you have to do that?" I asked.  
"Just once a week." He answered.  
"But... You're not the actor you're the actual character?"  
"Yep. I basically just relive it, but I know it's a movie so don't worry about me being... Traumatised or anything." Peter scoffed.  
"So... Is there a character for every sequel? Like is there a Tony Stark for every movie?" I asked.  
"Yep. 7 Tony's." Peter nodded.  
"Jesus..." I muttered. "Are they all numbered as well?"  
"Yeah."  
"Isn't that... I dunno, do you like that?" I asked.  
"Why wouldn't we? It works, it's a way of differentiating ourselves. Saying the movies just feels like a mouthful." Peter shrugged. "When it's just like... Just us two you can call me Peter though. Or baby." He winked.  
"Of course, baby." I smiled before he leaned in and kissed me. It started off innocent but slowly got more passionate, before suddenly we heard the elevator doors open.  
"That must be Deliveroo." Peter said, after breaking off. 

We both got off the couch and went over to the hall where a peculiar looking man stood. He looked young, maybe late teens. He was white, but as in like polar bear white. He wore a bright teal polo shirt and then a darker version of the same colour for his shorts. He wore a cap that was also teal but then... He also had some kangaroo-like ears coming through two holes of the hat. Thankfully they were the only part of his body that was furry, at least that I could tell. He looked very slender and wore a pair of glasses that had a transparent frame. His eyes were bright green whilst his tongue was like a dark turquoise. He held a pizza box in his hand as well, which had a Deliveroo logo on it.  
"Hey Roo." Peter smiled, coming over.  
"Hiya. How's it going?" Deliveroo smiled.  
"Kinda weird, honestly." Peter scoffed, taking the pizza box off him.  
"How come?" Deliveroo asked, curiously.  
"Well... Nick here, is from outside of the Internet." Peter explained before giving me the pizza.  
"Whoaaaa... Really?" Deliveroo gasped, looking me up and down.  
"Y-Yeah." I nodded, trying not to stare at his ears.  
"Jesus... I'm Deliveroo but most people call me Roo. How?" He asked.  
"Urrr... Lightning, VR set, and then I was here." I shrugged.  
"Well... At least you found these boys. Hot, huh?" Roo winked.  
"Yeah... Yeah, really hot. Craziest sex I've ever had." I admitted.  
"Ever fucked a guy with these bad boys?" Roo smirked, pointing up at his ears.  
"N-No..." I said, unsure how else I could react.  
"Would you wanna?" Roo smirked, stepping closer.  
"I think he wants more of a break. We kinda... Went very wild less than 40 minutes ago." Peter scoffed.  
"But he's so cute." Roo said, now intimately closer. "How about a blowie?" He asked me before groping his crotch.  
"Whatcha say, Nick?" Peter asked me.  
"Fuck it. Not every day you get to suck off an entire company." I chuckled, handing the pizza box back to Peter before leaning in and kissing Roo. He smiled into my lips as I wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing the adorable yet weird looking man.  
"Well... Here it's like every other day. Unless you're fucking Uber Eats or Doordash." Peter shrugged, walking into the living room as I began making out with the man. He took his own hat and pulled it off, over his ears, revealing a short head of platinum hair. I couldn't help but find him really cute. I began pulling at his polo shirt and he soon helped me bring it over his head. He wasn't totally ripped, however he had a nice lean body with some muscle to it whilst still being completely chalk-coloured.  
"Wow..." I said, checking him out. His nipples were a light shade of grey and extremely inviting. I leaned down and took one of them into my mouth, encasing it in my lips.  
"Mmmmm, that's nice." Roo purred, rolling his head back and gripping my red hair as I began swirling my tongue around the silver penny. As I sucked on the, now, erect nub, I began unbuttoning his shorts before letting them fall. Turns out Deliveroo goes commando. An 8 and a half snow-white cock sprang out with a pink mushroom tip.  
"Look how excited you got me." Deliveroo whispered before I went down to my knees, being thankful there was a spongy soft brown carpet. I took the base of it in my hand, giving it a stroke as I stared at it in fascination and awe.  
"I must be dreaming..." I whispered.  
"No, I'm all real, baby." He said before pushing his cock into my lips. I happily pushed my forwards, taking the rest of the cock into my mouth - surprised by how I wasn't gagging as I kept taking more and more of it. Another internet perk? I began bobbing my head up and down the white meat, hungrily.  
"Shit, you boys were quick." Peter chuckled, coming back in.  
"Please rip his shirt off..." Deliveroo groaned as I slurped at the tip of his cock before deepthroating him.  
"Sure, Roo." Peter scoffed before reaching down. I was expecting him to just pull my shirt over my head, but instead he grabbed it and literally tore it off my body with a loud rip.  
"Whoa!" I gasped.  
"No, don't stop..." Roo muttered, pushing his cock back down my throat. I moaned around his meat as I continued moving my head back and forth, feeling his hands gripping my hair.  
"He's good, ain't he?" Peter smirked, watching Roo groan as I continued deepthroating him, feeling the meat go deep down my throat.  
"His throat feels amaaazing..." Roo moaned as I looked up at his sexy body.  
"Mmmm, you look amazing too." Peter said before coming over and crashing his lips against Roo's. I listened to them making out as I tasted the salty precum leaking out. Roo moaned into Peter's mouth and I even felt Peter's crotch press against the back of my head as I deepthroated the brand.  
"Argh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Roo moaned between kisses.  
"Do it... Cum down his throat - he can take it." Peter commanded, pinching the grey nipples.  
"Argh fuck!! Mmmmmm fuckkkkkk!!" Roo blurted out. His knees buckled and he thrusted deep inside my neck as I felt him shooting delicious heavy, thick loads down my throat as I desperately tried to keep up and swallow it all. When he was done, he pulled his meat out of my throat.  
"You... Are a talented outsider..." Roo muttered, slapping his cock against my face.  
"He's amazing." Peter smiled before helping me up to my feet.  
"Enjoy the pizza. You fucking deserve it." Roo smiled pulling his shorts back up.  
"Thanks." I smiled, watching him pick up his polo shirt and pull that on as well, along with his hat.  
"Don't be afraid to order from me again. Even if it's just a bottle of fucking water." Roo winked before kissing me, passionately.  
"Mmm... I'll keep it in mind." I whispered. 

Peter and I finally said goodbye to Deliveroo before coming into the living room where the pizza box was on the dinner table.  
"Can't believe you ripped my shirt off." I scoffed, holding it's remains.  
"It's not gone forever." Peter scoffed. "Open your wrist.." He said before demonstrating. So I looked down like he did and the clock appeared before me. He swiped it and I did the same, so I could see my 'home screen'.  
"Find the app called Wardrobe." Peter told me. I swiped through until finding an icon that looked like a clothes hanger. I opened it up and suddenly, it showed me an entire gallery of clothing items in different categories like t-shirts, jackets, pants, shorts, costumes, hats etc. "With this you can wear anything that's ever been seen by the Internet. For example..." Peter said before hitting something. Suddenly, his t-shirt faded away and instead he wore a coconut bra. I couldn't help but giggle. "Or even better..." Peter smirked before replacing the coconut bra with a leather harness.  
"Shit... That's... Hot." I admitted.  
"Thanks baby." He winked before putting his original shirt back on. I looked through and decided upon a simple black tank top.  
"Shit, now that's hot... Sure you don't wanna eat my ass out instead?" Peter muttered.  
"I'm sure it's a full meal, but I need some proper food." I chuckled.  
"Fiiine." Peter gave in.  
"Should we warm it up?" I half laughed.  
"Oh, no, food doesn't go cold here... Well except for ice cream which doesn't melt." Peter smiled as we sat down at the table. "Enjoyed Roo, then?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Yeah. Never thought an app could look so hot." I scoffed.  
"You should meet Instagram." Peter scoffed as I eagerly took a slice of pizza, feeling starving.  
"Mmm can't wait." I smirked before taking a bite. It was absolutely delicious. "Shit... That's good." I said, in shock.  
"Yeah?"  
"It's like... The best pizza ever, what the fuck?" I said, bewildered, eating more.  
"Ahaha, well you deserve the best." Peter smiled. "It's because we can get pizzas from all over the world that's ever been uploaded onto Instagram or websites and obviously Deliveroo finds the best ones." He explained.  
"Shit... That's amazing." I said with a smile.  
"I know right?" Peter chuckled. "So um... Did you have a boyfriend in the outside world?"  
"Pfft... No. I had the occasional Grindr hookup but that's it." I scoffed.  
"Oh... I'm sorry." Peter said, caringly.  
"Don't be. I just had an orgy with 4 of you, I've won at life." I chuckled. "So um... Are those Peter Parkers your boyfriends?" I asked, curious.  
"Eh... More like my family. I'm technically single." Peter chuckled.  
"Well you shouldn't be." I scoffed. "You're way too pretty. Plus you're fucking Spider-Man."  
"Ahaha, maybe one of us can swing you around a bit." Peter winked.  
"Is that a euphemism or do you mean it?" I chuckled.  
"Can't it be both?" Peter smiled.  
"How... How long do you think I'll be here?" I asked.  
"Oh, um... Well... I don't know. This has never happened before... It could be a while." Peter admitted. "But we'll find a way." He assured me, placing a hand on my thigh, but caringly.  
"Thank you." I smiled.

By the time I had finished my pizza, we heard the lift doors open and soon, the rest of the Peters came back.  
"Hey Nick." HC said, coming in.  
"Hey. Did you guys get any answers?" I asked.  
"Sort of. We spoke to Gar and he said Dick might know something." IW told me.  
"Gar? Dick? As in..?"  
"Beast Boy and Robin, yeah." IW nodded.  
"Are they... Cartoon?" I asked, unsure how else to say it.  
"No, they're the live action variations." CW smiled.  
"Gar said he heard Dick say something about a key in the programming. Dick wasn't there so Gar said he'd take us over tomorrow." IW continued.  
"A key?" FFH repeated.  
"Yeah. Not sure what that means, maybe a key in the programming that can get him out?" IW shrugged.  
"Well, it's a start." FFH smiled to me.  
"Thank you so much." I said, getting out of my seat and going to hug IW, HC and CW. "I'd be lost without you guys." I said, feeling a wave of relief. FFH soon came to join in the group hug as well.  
"It's okay, Nick. It's the least we could do." HC smiled.

Later that night, I was in bed with all the Peters. We hadn't had sex again and instead just crashed into bed. However, I couldn't quite sleep - feeling like my brain was just drowning in thoughts. I decided to get out of bed and went over to the window. It displayed a night sky but I could tell it was artificial. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. It looks real, but I had seen Peter 2 'turn the night on'. I stood in my underwear as I looked out, just thinking. What if I was truly stuck here? I'd never see Mason again. I'd forever be a missing person in the real world. My friends and family would never see me again. I'd have just disappeared. One of the Peters clearly woke up because I noticed him sitting up in bed.  
"Hey, you okay?" He whispered. I realised it was Far From Home Peter.  
"Y-Yeah..." I whispered back. He crawled out of bed, avoiding waking up the other Peters before coming over to me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, holding me.  
"Are you scared?" He asked me, quietly.  
"A little bit..." I admitted.  
"I don't blame you. This must be kinda... Freaky." Peter said, placing his chin on my shoulder as we both looked outside.  
"Just a tad."  
"I'll protect you, though. I'll look after you. We found you, it's our responsibility." Peter reasoned. "We have a lead, now."  
"If... If I can't get out though..." I shuddered.  
"You will."  
"But if I can't... Can I live with you?" I whispered, tearing up a bit.  
"Awh, baby... Of course." Peter said, turning me around so he could hug me. I held him close and tight, feeling like he and the other Peters were my only hope.  
"Thank you so much." I muttered.  
"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go to bed. You can cuddle me as much as you need to." Peter said, taking my hand and leading me back to bed. We both got under the covers and he pulled me into a snuggle, letting me nuzzle my head into his chest. I felt so much more safer in his arms, despite having only met him today. But knowing he was Peter Parker - I was reassured. Was I going to be able to escape?


	2. The Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his first morning in the Internet, Nick follows one of the Peters to the Beast Boy apartment, where they discover new information on how to get out.

I woke up in the bed as all the Peters were getting out of it, wearing their different coloured underwear. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up, watching them all use their wrists to put clothes on.   
“Morning Nick.” The Far From Home Peter smiled, wearing a blue chequered shirt over a white top and jeans.  
“Morning.” I smiled.  
“Ready to chase a lead?” The Homecoming Peter asked, wearing a dark grey and purple chequered shirt over a grey top that had a science pun on it and a pair of brown pants.   
“Yeah, definitely.” I nodded. “Are you all coming?”  
“No, we’re gonna be doing some research here.” CW smiled, wearing a blue jumper with a grey polo underneath and a pair of jeans.   
“Yeah, see if there's any other information about these keys, ask around the city.” Infinity War Peter nodded, wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of grey pants.  
“I'll be coming with you, though.” Far From Home Peter smiled.  
“Oh… Cool.” I smiled, getting out of bed as well. I looked down at my wrist and swiped through the different options before just deciding on a simple white t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts. 

Far From Home Peter and I soon said goodbye to the other Peters as we stepped into the lift and began heading up to a different floor of the building.   
“So… We’re going to the Gar apartment.” Peter told me.  
“I cannot fucking believe it.” I half laughed. The doors finally opened up and we stepped into a very large, wooden looking hallway. There were plants growing up the walls and a very tribal looking green rug on the a very clean grassy floor. We stepped into a living room where it was fairly similar. There was a set of emerald coloured sofas facing a TV, a wooden coffee table with carvings all over it and a large window that revealed we were behind a waterfall of some kind. It was really beautiful. The whole room seemed to be lit up by flame torches mounted on the walls. Sat on the couch was… The cartoon version of Beast Boy.   
“Oh, hey guys!” He smiled, standing up. He looked crazy! He looked animated yet at the same time, he was 3D. He had the green skin, darker green hair and wore a black and purple spandex suit. He looked really cute, honestly.  
“Hey, Beast Boy. You seen Titans-Gar around?” Peter smiled back.  
“Yeah, he's just in the other room. HEY GAR!!” He then suddenly yelled out. Peter and I looked over to a doorway that led into a kitchen, I assumed, where a second Gar walked through. It was the Ryan-Potter-version. Green hair but paler skin, with his cute brown eyes and adorable smile. He wore his white and red leather jacket with a green top underneath and a pair of black jeans.   
“Oh heyy.” He beamed, coming over as well.   
“Hey Gar. Thanks for letting us meet in your apartment.” Peter smiled.  
“Of course, ‘least I could do. So this is the outsider then, huh?” Gar asked, looking me up and down.  
“Yeah. Hi, I'm Nick.” I blushed, reaching out to shake his hand but instead, he pulled me into a hug.   
“I'm sorry for what’s happened to you. But we’re gonna do our best to help you.” Gar assured me.  
“T-Thank you.” I said, taken by surprise.   
“Do you know when Dick will be here?” Peter asked when Gar let go of me.  
“Maybe 40 minutes?” Beast Boy answered.   
“Good. Hopefully he can give us a good rundown of what we need to do today.” Peter said.   
“Well, since we got time to kill…” Beast Boy smirked before grabbing me by my shirt and pulling me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around the green, cartoonish looking boy as we began making out, passionately. He pulled me back until we both fell onto one of the emerald, leather sofas. I was on top of him as my tongue soon explored his mouth, grinding against his crotch hidden by spandex. Meanwhile, the other Gar had just pushed Peter onto the other sofa, pinning the web head down as the two hungrily kissed. As my hardon rubbed against Beast Boy’s, I knew I had to have him right there and then. I began running my hands over his body, desperately looking for a zip.. But it was nowhere to be found.  
“H-How?” I muttered, breaking off.  
“Oh, one momento…” Beast Boy smiled, before activating his wrist’s projection. With a few swipes, his clothes suddenly vanished off his body. The green boy was completely naked beneath me in a flash, with his 7 and a half inch cock pointing straight up.   
“Fuck…” I breathed, eyes scanning his skinny, muscular, green body.   
“Your turn.” Beast Boy smirked before grabbing hold of my wrist for me. The projection went up and he, himself, used it to make my clothes poof off my body. I was completely naked, with my own hard cock springing out. Our tips touched as we both looked down at each other. “Ready to get wild?” Beast Boy smirked at me.   
“Oh God yes..” I shuddered before crashing my lips back down into Beast Boy’s. Our naked bodies pressed together as our tongues intertwined. 

Soon, Beast Boy pushed me over, rolling us around so he was on top of me. He leaned down and I watched as he began kissing down my chest. He kept going, across my abs until he was soon facing my rock hard cock. His lips opened up before my cock disappeared into his warm, wet mouth.   
“Oh fuck…” I groaned, reaching down and gripping the cartoon hair as I felt his tight throat around my shaft. As Beast Boy began bobbing his head up and down, I looked over to see Peter was naked and on his knees, bent over the arm of the sofa and watching me. Gar, whose skin had turned green, was also nude and had his face buried into Peter’s round cheeks.   
“Oh fuck… That feels so fucking good, Gar…” Peter moaned. My attention turned back to Beast Boy, when I felt his tongue run up the underside of my cock, sending chills through my body.   
“Mmm shit, Beast Boy… So hot…” I breathed, watching him continue to deepthroat it with ease. His emerald eyes looked up into mine before giving a wink, which alone made my cock throb in his jaw. He was drooling around it, coating the shaft with his saliva as he gulped down the precum oozing from my tip. Beast Boy’s tongue swirled around the head before he went back down on it, hungrily sucking on my cock like an expert. “Oh shit Beast Boy… You’re gonna make me fucking cum…” I warned him, feeling like I was melting into the couch from pure pleasure.   
“Can't have that… Not until you’re inside me, anyway…” Beast Boy smirked, coming off my cock. With a seductive smile, he crawled back up my body until his lips were a millimetre away from my lips. “Want me to ride you baby?” He whispered - I could feel his breath on my face.  
“Oh, fuck yes…” I groaned before our lips crashed together again. I wrapped my arms around his slender, green body as our tongues continued to dance together. I could still hear Gar slurping and eating out Peter on the other couch, along with moans and whimpers. 

After a couple minutes of Beast Boy and I making out, the green twink finally broke off. His eyes were dark with lust and hunger.  
“Sit up.” He commanded me. I did as he asked and sat up on the couch, so I was leaning back against it.  
“Perfect.” Beast Boy smirked, soon straddling my lap. Like they were being magnetised, my hands placed themselves straight onto the green ass.   
“C’mon, let's join ‘em.” Gar told Peter. Beast Boy and I watched as the other pair came over to our couch. Gar sat down next to me, and Peter soon straddled him like Beast Boy had mounted me.   
“Let's get on with it, shall we?” Beast Boy smirked, before soon sinking down. I helped aim my cock as I watched it disappearing into the green boy’s hole. It was so tight! His tight walls clenched around my shaft as he continued lowering his ass more and more. Meanwhile, Peter was going through the same thing. Gar’s own beautiful, 7 and a half inch cock was penetrating Peter’s hole.   
“Oh fuck yeah…” Beast Boy groaned, nails sinking into my shoulders as his ass reached the bottom - every inch of my cock was inside his toony ass. After a moment of my cock throbbing, Beast Boy began gyrating his hips. His his began thrusting up and down - I could feel my cock sliding in and out of his green tunnel.   
“Shit, Beast Boy… So fucking hot…” I muttered, watching his beautiful body going up and down, slowly getting faster.  
“Yeah, you like that, baby?” Beast Boy growled.   
“Oh yeah… Feels amazing…” I groaned, squeezing his ass cheeks. Meanwhile, Peter was a whimpering mess as he, too, was riding Gar’s meaty, green cock. I think Gar noticed me checking him out, cos he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.  
“C’mere, babe.” He whispered before leaning in and kissing me. It was such a mind fuck. I was fucking Beast Boy whilst getting kissed by another Beast Boy. I moaned into his mouth as he cupped my face, passionately making out with me as we felt the tight holes squeezing our cocks. As our lips smacked, I felt Beast Boy’s fingers reach down and begin pinching my nipple, making me gasp into Gar’s mouth. Eventually, we broke off, so we could turn our attention back at the two bottoms, bouncing on our dicks. I began thrusting up, meeting Beast Boy’s ass halfway, watching him moan in delight.   
“Oh fuck yeah! Feels so good, Nick!” Beast Boy moaned, his cock bouncing up and down, slapping against his own abdomen. I decided to wrap my fingers around the shaft and begin pumping, wanting to give him as much pleasure as possible. “Oh yeah, Nick… Gonna make me cum…” Beast Boy whimpered before leaning down and crashing his lips into mine. His tongue dove into my mouth as we passionately kissed, whilst his ass continued slapping down against my balls. I was feeling close, myself, and judging by the way Peter and Gar were moaning, I could guess they were in the same boat. I continued stroking the cucumber-like penis in my hand, using his precum as lube as I listened to the fapping between us. Then finally, the boy cried out in pleasure. His lips tore off mine as his body shook and spasmed in my arms. “Oh fuck yeah! Mmmmm yeah, Nick! Fuck my ass!” Beast Boy cried out as he began splattering hot loads all over my chest and stomach, coating me in his thick, powerful loads.   
“Fuck, Beast Boy, that’s hot!” I gasped, my body being painted in his sticky, white seed. Watching the green boy climax was enough to send me over the edge too, though. I thrusted up, deep into the green ass as I let out a long groan. “Shiiiiitttttt! Fuck! Shit, that felt so good!” I was spluttering as I felt my cock twitching inside him, filling him up with hot cum.   
“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum too…” Peter warned Gar, but the second green boy was way ahead of him. Gar plowed every inch of his meat as deep as it would go inside Peter, flooding the Avenger’s hole with his juices.  
“Fucking taaaaake it! Urrrgh yeaaah, Peter!” Gar roared, pumping his cum into the round ass. Peter stood no chance. As he felt his hole being flooded, his own cock began blasting his web fluid all over Gar’s body. I watched as the green skin was suddenly caked in the superhero’s jizz. When the couple next to me finally came down from their high, along with Beast Boy and myself, the bottoms dismounted from our cocks. Peter and Beast Boy collapsed on top of Gar and I, in a sweaty, cum-soaked heap. 

As we all laid there, entangled in each other’s limbs, it actually felt somewhat peaceful. I couldn’t believe I had just fucked… a cartoon. Just as I was replaying what had happened in my brain, we heard the elevator doors open and some footsteps. The Titans version of Dick came walking in, wearing a dark green hoodie with his floppy brown hair peeking through and dark jeans.   
“Awh man, you guys started without me?” He whined.   
“Sorry, Dick. Things got carried away.” Peter half laughed as Beast Boy slipped off of me, sitting beside me.  
“Nick, right?” Dick asked me, coming over.  
“Yeah?” I nodded.  
“Alright Nick… Open wide…” He smirked, whipping out his own cock. A semi hard cock dangled in front of me as the edgy sidekick stood in front of me.   
“Yes, sir.” I muttered, not wasting any time in sitting upright and leaning towards the 9 and a half inch monster cock. I could feel Beast Boy’s cum dripping down my body as I parted my lips and took Dick’s meat into my mouth. I felt the man’s fingers grip my hair as I slowly swallowed the cock further and further. I kept going until I choked on it.   
“Urrrgh fuck yeaaaah… Gag on it, baby…” Dick growled before beginning to thrust his hips back and forth. He started off slow, letting me get used to his size, although it seemed like an impossible task. My mouth was drooling around the rod of meat as I tried to take the whole thing, choking on it again and again as he slowly fucked my mouth. Tears began streaming down my face, despite how much I loved being used by the beautiful man towering over me. He released his hold of my hair, so he could take hold of the corners of his hoodie and pull it over his head. His muscular, tanned, defined body was exposed and it only made me drool more around the delicious cock in my mouth. He let me have a moment to do as I please. I came off his cock and ran my tongue up and down the pole, swirling it around the mushroom tip. I gripped the jeans he was wearing and pulled them down his thighs, so I had easier access to his low hanging, shaven balls. I took them into my mouth and hungrily began sucking on them, tasting the salty sweat and inhaling his musky scent. “Ohhh fuck… That’s so good…” Dick groaned, before I ran my tongue back up his shaft and slurped at the tip, gulping down his delicious precum. But soon, he gained his control back as he gripped my hair and forced me to take as many inches as I could physically take. “Fuck yeah, bitch! Take it.... Argh, fucking take it!” He grunted, his balls slapping against my chin as he continued to make me choke on his manhood.   
“Shit, Dick, be easy on him…” Gar half laughed, reminding me I had an audience.   
“Why should I? He’s clearly loving it…” Dick smirked, as my fingers gripped his bare, muscular thighs. “Don’t worry, I’m close, anyway.” He added, continuing to face fuck me. “Thaaaat’s it…Want me to cum down that throat of yours’?” He muttered, looking down at me with such dark lust in his eyes. I nodded and hummed around the cock, dying to taste the Nightwing’s seed. After a few more thrusts, Dick slipped his pole from my lips and, still gripping my red hair, tilted my head back. I watched as his hand rapidly stroked his cock above me.  
“I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum all over that pretty face!” Dick snarled as I felt drops of precum sprinkle down at me. I opened my mouth wide and stretched my tongue out, desperate to catch as much as possible. With a loud roar of pleasure, the mushroom tip above me erupted like a geyser. Rope after rope of cum began shooting all over me, splattering all over my face. I did my best to catch as much as I could on my tongue, but a lot of the blasts hit my forehead and cheek. “Ohhhh fuck yeah… Shit, that’s it! Mmmmm yeaaaah, such a good boy…” Dick moaned, as I watched his body flex from the climax. 

When he finished, his fingers released hold of my hair and I fell back against the sofa, feeling rather fatigued. I was dripping in cum, from my head down to my thighs. I noticed that Gar seemed to have been cleaned off by Peter. As I sat there, barely able to see through the cum, beginning to dribble over my eye, I saw that Gar, Beast Boy and Dick were looking at me with such hunger. And then, without any words being spoken, both Gar and Beast Boy leaned in and began lapping up the cum off of my face, like thirsty animals.   
“Mmm, tastes so fucking good…” Gar muttered, slurping at the dripping cum on my cheek.  
“Never gets old…” Beast Boy purred, scooping up the cum on my forehead with his tongue. Meanwhile, Dick knelt down to his knees, between my legs, so he could lean over and begin licking up the Beast Boy’s spunk. My brain felt like it was malfunctioning as I felt the three tongues running all over my face and stomach. Peter just watched, clearly having had enough of a taste from cleaning Gar off - or maybe he just enjoyed the view. I couldn’t really think straight enough to figure it out as I felt the cum be replaced with saliva.   
“So hot…” I whispered, feeling kinda drowsy as I felt the sexy affection. Even when there was nothing else to lick up, they continued going. 

Eventually, we all got dressed and fixed some of the messy hair before we all sat around on the sofas. It was such a strange and awesome sight. There was Gar, Beast Boy, Robin and Peter Parker - two of which looked like cartoons… Gar had his arm wrapped around my shoulder as we were discussing.  
“So what’s this about a key in the programming?” Peter asked Dick.  
“Keys. As in plural. I was speaking to Cyborg and according to him there are 4 keys in the form of codes that you have to combine in order to get Nick out of here.” Dick explained.  
“Okay… Do you know where to find them?” I asked.  
“No… As far as we can tell, nobody knows.” Dick sighed.  
“Fuck.” I muttered, burying my face in my hands. I felt Gar’s hand comfortingly rub my back.  
“You don't have any ideas?” Beast Boy asked.   
“Cyborg gave me this.” Dick said, holding up a computer chip. “According to him, you can use it to track down the keys, but you need to find someone who can make a device for it.”   
“Such as?” Gar asked.  
“Mr Stark.” Peter realised.   
“We’re gonna see Tony?” I asked, surprised.  
“Yeah, he should be able to make some sort of tracking device for us.” Peter nodded, standing up. “We should go. He’ll be at the Marvel tower.”   
“Can I come with?” Gar asked, as he and I stood up as well.  
“Really?” I asked, surprised.  
“Yeah, I wanna help.” Gar nodded.   
“Sure thing.” Peter smiled. “Thank you so much Dick, for the information.”   
“Anytime. I just hope you can get back to your family.” Dick told me.   
“Yeah… Thanks.” I nodded. 

Peter, Gar and I stepped into the lift and I watched as Peter hit the ground floor. Things had become more complicated than I thought. I think Peter noticed my nervous look as he took my hand in his own.  
“Don't worry. We’ll get you outta here.” He assured me.  
“Thank you.” I blushed. Soon, the elevator doors opened and we all stepped out of the tall apartment complex. I was greeted by the digital metropolis.  
“Before we go to the Marvel building, I need to see Mason.” I remembered,   
“Who’s Mason?” Gar frowned.  
“His friend. How are you supposed to see him?” Peter asked me.  
“We agreed to meet each other where I arrived. In that game’s lobby.” I explained. “I just want to tell him I’m fine and that we have a plan. It shouldn’t take long.” I told them.  
“That’s fine. It’s on the way to the Marvel building anyway.” Peter smiled.  
“Thank you.” I said, relieved to be able to give Mason some news.


End file.
